The Kingdom of Obsidian and Golden Eagles
by christal-the-wolf
Summary: Fantasy/Kingdom AU. RusAme/PruCan. Human names used. Rated M because I'm paranoid. In the forest ruins of a long-buried kingdom, two neko brothers witness their mother's death and are taken in by King Francis and eventually given to King Ivan. But when King Ivan suddenly sells Matthew to a Prussian vampire king, a new adventure begins.
1. Story of the Past

In a distant forest, the sound of two young catlike children could be heard laughing happily. The younger one of the two children playfully attacked his older brother causing them both to topple to the ground. The older brother's head shot up suddenly, twitching his feline ears at a foreign sound, then looked at his brother in curiosity "Mattie, let's go check out what's going on!"

The younger neko looked at his brother, unsure. "But Al those noises sound like voices…"

"Yeah, you're right!" the older neko replies, continuing to listen to the sound emanating from deeper within the forest. "Come on lets go check it out!"

The younger cat-person, known to most as Matthew, sighed. "All right Al let's go but we have to stay quiet. No one's ever come out this far according to Mama."

Al laughed. "Yeah let's go tell them not to be out here! And me being quiet? Ha! Quiet is my middle name, Mattie!"

The smaller twin sighed and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah right, and I don't like maple trees."

"What was that?" "Nothing…."

"Well alright let's go then! Come on!" The older twin, Alfred, ran off as his brother blinked in response and got up to run towards the source of the voices. The youngest looked around at their surrounding and noticed where they were immediately.

Matthew grabbed his brother's arm. "Brother, we are heading in the direction of Mama!"

"Then we got to hurry! What if mom's in trouble? She's going to need heroes!" The older sibling exclaims.

"Um… You don't mean us, do you brother?"

"Of course I mean us bro! Who else is going to save mom? There is no one else! It's just been us…."

"You're right….Come on let's go then!"

"You bet I'm right!"

They picked up their running speed, soon finding themselves where their mother was. She was surrounded by three other men. The little nekos hid in the bushes observing the scene before them. One of the men picked the children's mother up by the front of her shirt then looked another one of their group members. "Come on you guys! There has to at least be more of them! She has to be hiding the rest!"

"No, I'm not! I'm telling the truth!" The twins' mother begged, and then winced as she was hit, falling to the ground immediately. The younger brother held the older one back, silently telling him to be quiet and stay back.

Another one of the strange guys sighed. "Come on, guys. Stop this! She could be telling the truth, I mean their race was thought to be wiped out."

The last one rolled his eyes. "I think she's lying as well, and if we can get her to talk then we would get more of them. The more we have, the more money we could get from selling them!" he smirked showing his fangs. The second stranger sighed and looked away as the other two interrogated the mother neko. He made a face and started to look around as the interrogation started to get violent.

The younger twin held his brother back from attacking the man that had hit their mother. They both noticed the fangs and shrank farther into the bushes. They didn't know how to react as they watched their mother get beaten up. Alfred gritted his teeth and bolted at the men. Matthew missed grabbing him, and then ran after him without thinking. He stopped, seeing his brother being snatched up by one of the men. He turned and tried to run but was grabbed by the same guy that grabbed his brother. He whimpered and looked at his brother with ears laid back and fear in his eyes.

The guy turned around and looked at the other two, "Hey guys look at what just ran up to me!" The two other strangers stopped their violent interrogation and looked at him, surprised.

"Whoa! Two little ones!"

"Plus they look like twins!"

"Oh yeah, we will definitely get way more money off of them then this woman right here! Besides I don't think she would have made a very good servant any ways…"

"Mhm. Too wild and untamed but these little ones could be tamed!"

The guys holding the twin nekos sighed but nodded. "So what shall we do with the girl?"

"Eh? Oh, just leave her here. She's no good!"

"Yeah let's just get out of here before we are found."

All three of them were about to leave when they heard a snarl that made them all freeze where they were standing. They all looked at the newcomer and gulped. The twins whined trying to get out of the man that was holding them hostage.

"And what exactly are you guys doing out 'ere-oh mon dieu! What 'ave you guys done to zis poor woman!?" the newcomer gasped and went down by the twin's mother and looked her over. No one said anything and just watched him.

"Someone better talk….Now…"

One of the guys gulped. "Well, uh… You see…" He glanced at the other for help.

"We were just, uh… Um, hunting?"

"Oh, really now? Zen what's with the twin nekos and-" The stranger suddenly gasped, "Antonio!? I thought you were better zan zis…."

Antonio cleared his throat, "Well you see here Francis I was just um, merely following these two. Did you know they planned to sell these children!?"

Francis blinked "Zey what!? Zere is no way zat will 'appen! Zey look… four years old!"

Antonio nodded."Yeah! I know! That's why I was going to take them to Francis. I know you would have taken good care of them!" he smiled nervously.

"Well you zree are in big trouble you know! We aren't supposed to be way out 'ere! Just wait till Lord Gilbert 'ere's about this! Now everyone 'ead back 'ome now! Oh and Antonio put ze kids down"

Antonio put the kids down then quietly left with the other two, heading home. The twins ran over to their mother and both started shaking her, trying to wake her. She looked up weakly at them. "My sons…"

"Come on mom, get up. Please, I know you can!"

"S'il vous plait mama! Get up!"

Their mother smiled at them weakly. "Alfred… Matthew… my boys… please… leave me"

"WHAT NO MOTHER I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"Non non non! Mama s'il vous plait! Mama non!"

She sighed then glanced at Francis. "Could you… Please take them… as my last wish….Please."

Francis smiled sadly but nodded "Of course I will miss. I'll take good care of them" He reached out and grabbed Matthew who turned around and buried his face into his chest. Francis rubbed the back of his head then went to pull Alfred away from their mother, who immidiently clung to her "NO I WON'T. Mom you're going to be ok!"

He looked at Francis crying, "Do something please! Can't you save her!?" Francis set Matthew down then went to try to pry Alfred from his mother. Alfred fought against him trying to stay close to his mom.

The mother reached up to rub his cheek "Alfred sweetie, please go with him…" Alfred stopped struggling and looked at her Matthew walked over to them. She rubbed Matthew's cheek as well. "I-I love you both… be… be good boys down you hear… an-and Alfred… Matthew… W-watch out for each other."

"A-alright mom."

"O-oui mama."

Their mother smiled at them before her eyes finally went shut. Matthew clung to his mother putting his face in her stomach as he listening to his brother yelling at Francis. He heard his name but ignored it clinging to his mother.

* * *

"Mattie... Mattie! MATTIE GET UP!"

Matthew eyes shot open and sat up looking around. He looked over at his brother Alfred, who ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit "Matt!? Mattie!? Are you all right!? Dude, why are you crying?"

He blinked whipping his eyes quickly and getting Alfred to stop shaking him. "Geez Al, stop shaking me already. I-I just had a nightmare is all…" Alfred sat down by him and rubbing his shoulder looking at him with sad eyes "The one about mom again?"

Matthew nodded slowly then blinked as Alfred pulled him into a hug. Al hugged him back, burying his face into his chest. "Shhh Mattie, it's alright. That's the past now! Cheer up, Master Ivan wants us!"

Matthew blinked and looked up at him his ears perking up a bit "Wait, both of us?"

"Yep, says he wants to talk with us about something, dude, but I don't know what."

"But usually he only wants you. You know to help you with your 'needs'." Matthew raised an eye brow at him. Alfred went bright red.

"Well uh… s-shut up! I-it's not just taking care of my 'needs'!"

Matthew chuckled and nodded "I know Al. I just find it funny when you get all flustered by this."

Alfred puffed up his cheeks "Well at least I have a mate, unlike you! I bet you'll just die alone!" he snorted and crossed his arms. Matthew blinked and looked away getting up. He walked out of the room without saying a word. Alfred blinked and muttered "Shit…", knowing he had gone too far since his brother had been trying his hardest to find his mate. He got up and ran over to his brother.

"Shit Mattie I'm sorry! Look, I didn't mean what I said!"

Matthew sighed and looked at him "I know you didn't Al, but you really need to learn to think before you speak." Alfred nodded "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know! Please Mattie won't you forgive me?"

The younger neko shrugged, keeping his ears lay back, swishing his tail. "I don't know Al, Can I forgive you for something like that?" Alfred looked at him with pleading eyes and ears laid back, trying to look cute. "Come on Mattie please! I'll do anything!"

Matthew raised an eye brow "Anything?"

"Yes, anything! I'll…I'll even do your chores for a whole week!"

"But you'll get in trouble if you're caught."

"It don't matter. I couldn't stand it if you stayed mad at me over something I said… Besides, we have to look out for each other… We promised mom."

Matthew bit his lip when he mentioned their mother. Alfred did the same, thinking he said the wrong thing again. He didn't want to lose his brother and was afraid of the fact that they had been growing apart for the past year. Matthew sighed finally giving in "Alright I forgive you, but you don't have to do my chores."

The younger brother smiled, glad to see a big goofy grin spread across his older brother's face. He still cared for his brother even though he was trying to distance himself from him to give him more time with his mate. "Awwww come on, Mattie….What kind of hero would I be if I went back on my promises/ I really will do your chores for a whole week and if Ivan gets mad, I'll tell him the truth!"

Matthew sighed but nodded in agreement, knowing once his mind was set on something it couldn't be changed. Alfred kept the big grin on him face, but it slowly turned into a smirk. He hit Matthews arm "Race ya to the throne room. Three, two, one, GO!"

He took off down the hall and Mathew rubbed his arm before chasing after him. "ALFRED, that was so not fair!" Alfred just laughed.

Matthew chased him down the halls then tackled him to the ground once they reached the throne room. Ivan raised an eye brow at them as they both wrestled on the ground, arguing over who won the race. Ivan cleared his throat cause both of them to stop and stand up straight saying at the same time. "Sorry Master Ivan!"

Ivan nodded "It's all right. I won't normally mind but as you see we have guest." He gestured to the man standing next to him.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the story ^^ I will try to update once a weak or every two weeks at the most. I would also love to give credit to my Girlfriend (Zero Gin'iro Akuma) for doing the editing for me!


	2. Packing

Matthew blinked as Ivan gestured to a man standing next to him. The neko looked over the man, noticing the outfit looked weird and not like any of the outfits he had seen people wear in Ivan's kingdom. The outfit did look familiar since he does recall seeing a getup similar to it but he couldn't place where he has seen it. He then ignored the clothes and focused on the man's face.

His hair was a pure snow white and his eyes were a deep crimson, like blood. Matthew felt like he had seen him before but couldn't remember that either. He froze as the man smiled at them, flashing a pair of fangs at them as he did so. As this happened, he found he wasn't afraid, which he didn't understand. Instead, he found his face heating up and he wanted to look away from the stranger, but found he couldn't. The young catlike boy could hear talking around him but couldn't pick out any words.

He was brought of his little daze when his older brother put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to let out a strange noise. Matthew made a face and laid his ears back, trying to figure out what that noise was.

Alfred blinked in surprise when he heard that kind of noise come from his little brother. He had noticed Matthew had kind of dazed off and just stare at the Prussian vampire their Master had been introducing them to. He glanced at Ivan and Gilbert as that was what his master said the vampire's name was. They had been talking but now stopped looking at them.

Alfred looked at Ivan "Uh Master Ivan, allow me to get my brother ready."

Ivan nodded, giving the young boys a kind smile. "Yes. I see that will be best." Alfred saw through that smile knowing Ivan knew along with himself what was going on with his little brother.

He glanced over to Gilbert, noticing he seemed slightly confused probably due to the noise his brother made. He looked back at his little brother who obviously didn't know what was going on or why Gilbert was here.

"Hey, Mattie," he smiled slightly as Matthew looked at him. "Come on we have to go to our room to get you packed." He pulled him out into the hall.

Matthew blinked at what his brother told him. Once they were in the hallway he let the fear and uncertainty show on his face. He couldn't believe it, he had to PACK! The younger twin started to wonder what they were talking about and he couldn't think of anything that could mean besides that he was being kicked out.

He looked up at his brother, who was looking back at him. "Um, Al? Why do I have to pack!? A-and what was that noise I made!?" He watched his brother give him a sad smile.

"I-I'll tell you once we get back to our room." Matthew bit his lip since that didn't calm his fears at all. He walked in silence with his brother, preparing for the worst.

Once they got to their room, Alfred opened the door for his brother, allowing him inside before shutting the door. Matthew turned to face Al as he walked over to their dressers "Al. Talk. Please. You're never quiet. What's going on?!"

Alfred sighed then started to grab some of Matthew's belongings, putting them on the nearest bed which happened to be his own. "You're… you're…" he bit his lip not sure if he would say it. How could he tell his little brother the person he promised to protect that he was being sold to some stranger, a vampire pirate no less?! He read and heard all about pirates. There were not any good things about them. How could he even tell his little brother that this so-called pirate vampire is his mate? He definitely didn't approve of this but there was nothing he could do. He looked at Matthew's clothes on his bed then looked at Matthew himself. He looked like he was on the verge of crying and looked so scared. He wanted to tell- no, beg Ivan to let Matthew stay with them but he couldn't go against his master's wishes. He grits his teeth closing his eyes tightly and hitting the bed as hard as he could. "WHY? WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!"

Matthew jumped at his brother's sudden outburst. He had never seen his brother so worked up. Whatever was going on, it didn't seem his brother had the courage to tell him. He took a deep breath calming himself down so he could think about this rationally. He thought about it while his brother continued to have his inner struggle on how to tell him what was going on. He sighed looking at his brother then asked "I'm being sold to that vampire aren't I?"

He watched his brother blink and look at him. The looked on his brother's face told him what he guessed was true. He waited for the fear but only found it slightly for going someplace unknown. Why…Why wasn't he afraid of this man? Why did he feel calm instead!? He should be afraid of going with someone he didn't know. Shouldn't he? He was confused and scared. He needed to know what was wrong with him. He gulped then blinked noticing he had been staring at the ground. He looked at his brother. "So I'm being sold. Why? Why am I being sold, Al? Did I do something wrong? A-also why am I not scared to go with him!? Why do I feel so calm and ok with going with him!? W-what's wrong with me brother?"

Alfred stood up straight listening to his brother's question and noticed how scared and worried he looked. He walked over to his younger brother and pulled him into a hug. He rubbed the top of his head. "Dude Mattie, calm down. I don't know why you're being sold but I'm sure as hell you didn't do anything to make Master Ivan want to get rid of you. Though he wouldn't have sold you if there wasn't a good reason. Well, as for feeling the way you do its 'cause…" he trailed off holding his brother closer. He took a deep breath before continuing "It's 'cause he seems to be your mate, bro." He let go of Matthew when he pushed back to stare at him

"M-my m-mate?" Alfred nodded

Matthew shook his head. Mate!? H-how could that guy's be his mate!? He gulped looking at Alfred "H-how do you know?"

Alfred sighed, "Did you feel yourself start to heat up at all?"

Matthew nodded then blinked. "W-wait you don't think that I-" He cut himself off not wanting to finish that sentence. There was no way that a random stranger could have made him start to go into heat! There was no way! He had seen his brother go into heat plenty of times over Master Ivan. No else but them and Ivan knew about it. He took a deep breath, deciding to go alone with the stranger there was nothing else he could do any ways. He had to go. He looked at his brother with determined eyes. "Alright Al I'll go."

Alfred looked at his brother in surprise. "W-wait? Y-you're ok with this!?" He couldn't believe his brother still wanted to go off with him… ALONE! Yeah, so what! This so called pirate vampire person was his little brothers mate and all but he couldn't just go with him alone right away! He could at least have requested to stay for a couple days. He should get to know this guy! That guy could be some murderer for all they know! Wait, he could be! No, no! There is no way he was letting his little brother just go with him. He had to protect him! He was the hero! Maybe I should just hide him somewhere and say he ran off. Yeah, that should work! I could just say he didn't want to go that badly. No one will expect a thing!

Matthew watched his brother's facial expressions. He noticed he suddenly went from horrified to determined. He sighed, "Al you are not kidnapping me and hiding me somewhere saying I ran off." He chuckled as his brother looked at him with an expression that told him he was right with what he was thinking.

Alfred argues, "But he's a murderer Mattie!" Matthew blinked, "Wait? What? W-we don't know that." Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "So what… He could be!" Matthew sighed "I highly doubt he is, I mean think about it, Al. Do you think Master will really sell me to some random stranger?"

Alfred pouted a bit. "Yeah, I guess you are right… B-but I was supposed to be the hero…" he mumbled the last part, laying his ears back, and twitched his tail. Matthew shook his head. "Really Al? You really need to stop reading those comic books…" Alfred then shook his head "What!? No way! I love my comic books! Heroes are awesome, dude!"

Matthew chuckled, shaking his head walking over to the dresser "come on Al help me pack" Alfred sighed but nodding. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Alright, I guess I can't talk you out of this huh?" Matthew shook his head. "Nope." Alfred nodded again, helping his brother pack.

After about half an hour, they finished getting all of Matthew's things packed. They both carried what they could out to Ivan's throne room. Ivan looked at them when they came in and asked, "You took forever, da?" Alfred smiled nervously and nodded. Matthew just sighed "It took forever 'cause Al kept trying to hide some of my stuff."

Ivan turned to Alfred. "Is this true" Alfred nodded looking down, laying his ears back. Ivan nodded, "You don't want your brother leaving. Correct?" Alfred nodded again. "Yeah, well of course I don't! He's my brother after all! I-I just don't trust this guy we don't know anything about him." He shot Gilbert a dirty look who only raised an eyebrow at him.

Ivan chuckled, "Oh right I didn't tell you who this is. This is my friend! He's been looking for new servants or uh what he calls 'helper' so I suggested Matthew for his… well, circumstances. This will be fine Matthew?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes Master Ivan, it will be! Right, Al?" He looked at Al, nudging him who just sighed and nodded slouching a bit, laying ears back. "Yeah, I guess." Ivan nodded. "Good 'cause what's done is done." He then gave Al a soft look that only Al gets. "I know its hard, da? But it will be for the best. You will see later. You can also write to each other."

Alfred perked up "Really!? Yeah! Okay, cool!"

Gilbert cleared his throat "Vell, uh ve should get going. I have to depart soon any vays." Ivan nodded "I see I will get maids to bring rest of Matthew's stuff." Gilbert shook his head. "Nein, mein crew vill get zhem. No offence Ivan, but I vould feel more comfortable if zhey do it. I mean zhey do know vhere mein awesome ship is anyvays." Ivan nodded at him. "Understandable. All right call crew then and Matthew," he turned to him, "Be good." Matthew nodded as Gilbert whistled.

Within a few minutes, about five more pirates came into the castle. They all ran over to Gilbert and asked, "Yes captain? What is it?" Gilbert smiled at them "I need you guys to help carry mein new helper's bags to ze awesome ship." They all nodded and said, "Aye aye, captain!" Gilbert turned to Matthew and Alfred, "Um Matthew, vas it? Come vith me und his brother show mein awesome crew to your room, please." Alfred groaned but nodded, leading three of them down there as the other two had grabbed the stuff Matthew and Alfred had already brought out.


	3. Introductions

Matthew looked at the ship before them and was surprised on how massive it was. He heard a chuckle and looked to Gilbert beside him. "Like vhat you see? I'm not surprised zhat you do. Zhis is mein awesome ship!" He grinned, gesturing to the ship with both hands. Matthew nodded. "Oui! It's amazing! I have only seen pirate ships in brother's books but I didn't think it would this big!"

Gilbert chuckled again, then noticed his crew coming back with Matthew's stuff. He grabbed Matthew's arm, pulling him out of the way. Matthew blinked at the sudden movement, tripping over his own two feet. He closes his eyes, waiting to hit the ground but opened them when he didn't, noticing Gilbert now held him bridal style. He felt his face heat up at the smirk Gilbert was giving him. "Oh. Uh. T-thanks."

The albino put him back down on his feet. "Don't vorry about it! It vas nozhing. You're a clumsy one aren't you?" Matthew straightened himself out once he was put on his feet. He stared at the ground brushing himself off.

"Not really. That was just very sudden and I lost balance since I didn't expect it. You're fast though. I didn't even feel my self being picked up."

Gilbert grinned flashing his fangs. "Zhat's 'cause I'm an awesome vampire."

Matthew nodded "Yeah, but you didn't have to pick me up. I mean, you could have just let steadied me." Gilbert winked at him. "Ja, but zhat vouldn't have been fun."

"Yeah but-"

The neko was cut off by one of Gilbert's crew yelling at them, "This is the last of the stuff, Captain. Also someone wants to say goodbye." The crew member moved out of the way to show Alfred.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Alfred walked over to Matthew and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side. "I saw that! Mattie you have to be careful! This. Is. A. Pirate!" Matthew sighed "Al, calm down. I'm fine. Stop worrying. I can take care of myself… Wait… Did you sneak out here?!" The older twin covered the younger's mouth. "Hey, not so loud Mattie and yes, I did. I wanted to see you off!" he also added in his head, '_And make sure you were safe.'_ Matthew took his brother's hands off his mouth hugging him "Al, go back to the castle before you get into trouble. I'll be fine, I promise." Alfred hugged him back and nodded.

Gilbert cleared his throat loudly, making both of them jump. "Sorry to cut zhis short, but ze awesome me really needs to leave."

Alfred shot Gilbert a glare as Matthew pushed him towards the castle. "You heard him, Al. Now get going. I-I have to go now." The older neko sighed and gave him one last hug. "Alright. Just be careful." Matthew hugged him back. "I will, don't worry."

He let go, watching his brother run back to the castle. He turned to Gilbert, who gave him an apologetic smile. "I really am sorry to cut your goodbye to your bruder short, but I do really need to get sailing." Matthew nodded, "It's alright." Gilbert grinned, putting a hand on his back and leading him to the ship "Now, onto mein awesome ship!"

Gilbert lead Matthew onto the ship, then gave his crew orders to set sail. He glanced at Matthew, telling him to stay put while he went to go check up on how Matthews's room was coming along. Matthew remained standing by the edge of the ship. He took a locket out of the front of his shirt, opening it to find a small key. He sighed, shutting the locket and just stared at it. He kept the locket in hopes to meet the person who gave to him. He had hoped that the guy who gave it to him would have been his mate but it didn't seem like it. He wondered if the man would even remember him. He was only 10 back then plus the man was a king. Even so he still hoped to at least meet him again. He was brought out of his thoughts when a crew member put a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, dropping the locket into the water. He gasped and was about to go after it, but was pulled back immediately. "Don't worry I'll get it. Gilbert wants you now." Matthew looked at the man but didn't get to see his face really as he told a nearby crew member to take him to Gilbert's room. He then pulled off his pirate hat and coat, jumping over the edge of the ship and plunged into the water. He bites his lip about to call after him when the crew member grabbed his arm. "Come on captain doesn't want to be kept waiting."

Matthew let himself be pulled to the captain's quarters as he wonder who that brown-haired pirate was. He watched the crew member knock, then say that he had the servant. He heard Gilbert yell to come in and the small neko opened the door and entered the room.

Matthew looked at Gilbert after shutting the door behind him. "So where am I staying?"

Gilbert grinned at him. "Oh, you vill be staying vith ze awesome me! I have a room I set up in mein own for mein awesome servants!" Matthew nodded then stared at Gilbert, confused. "Um, am I your only servant?"

The pirate's smile faded for a second, then was back on his face as fast as it disappeared. "Vell, ja! I only have mein awesome crew! Now let me show you." He lead Matthew to a door near the right far back wall.

He opened the door walking inside showing off the medium size room with two beds one on each side of the room. "Vell zhis is vhere ve vill stay here on mein awesome ship!" He grinned turning to look at Matthew.

Matthew smiled at him then looked confused "Wait…you don't live on your ship?" Gilbert looked at him blankly then started laughing "Kesesesesese! Nein, zhis room is only for awesomely long voyages. I don't actually live on ze ship. Zhere is a little island zhat ve are going too. Zhat is vhere ve are heading! It's like our one little pirate home! Ja, it is very awesome." He grinned widely, proud of the little island.

The neko blinked and nodded "Oh wow that's… actually… pretty… cool! I can't wait to see the island!" He smiled as Gilbert nodded in response.

"Yeah, I know! Now vhy don't you go out und meet mein awesome crew. I have business to take care of. Oh, und if you meet someone named Antonio, tell him to come here vill ya?"

Matthew nodded and bowed "Oui, Master I will."

"Er, call me Gilbert or Gil if you vant. You don't have to be so formal vith me…"

"Oh! Uh, alright Gil." Matthew turned around and left going out to meet the crew. He also hoped that the one pirate that jumped into the ocean to get his necklace was okay and that he was successful in getting his necklace. He looked around before shyly starting to introduce himself to some of the crew members; he found them all to be actually pretty nice… at least most of them were.

Once he was pretty much done meeting everyone, he jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and the first thing he noticed was that the guy was sopping wet. He blinked as the brown haired guy suddenly hung his locket in fount of him.

"Oh! Merci! You got it for me! I'm so glad!"

He went to grab it but the guy pulled the locket away from him. "Ah, ah, ah! Now do you really want this back?" The man smiled at Matthew, his green eyes shining with mischief.

Matthew gulped "O-oui I do"

The green-eyed guy smirked. "Now, why should I give this back to you? I mean this is gold, ain't it? I mean a real gold locket! There are many pirates that would pay big money for this! Plus, it was a real hassle to get."

The shy cat nodded slowly. "P-please give it back. T-that's very special to me."

"Oh, really now? Then if it's so special you should do something for me. I know what you could do for me. Meet me tonight, then when you are done pleasing me, you can have this back."

Matthew whined starting to shake, but before things got worse, a voice could be heard.

"Antonio!" Mattie looked shocked as a dark reddish-brown-haired man that didn't look too much too much older than him suddenly come up and smack Antonio over the head. "Bastardo! Leave that guy alone and knock off the god damn shit. It's really annoying."

Matthew watched as Antonio held his head, then looked at other guy. He seemed to be surprised then smiled excitedly. "Lovi, there you are! Boss has been looking for you!"

Lovi smacked him again "I told you not to call me that! It's Lovino, not Lovi! Also, if you would check in your god damn room maybe you would fucking find me!"

Antonio winced then pouted. "But Lovi, I looked in there and you weren't there."

"Whatever, idiota."

Matthew cleared his throat a bit. "Um, c-can I have my locket back?"

Lovino snatched the locket from Antonio, handing it back to its owner. "Sorry about my idiota master. He gets a little out of hand like that sometimes."

The neko nodded, taking the locket back then noticed what Lovino was wearing. He couldn't believe someone would be comfortable walking around in just a shirt that barely covered his chest and wore really short shorts. He also noticed he had horns and a tail with a pointed tip. Matthew had never met a creature like him and for some reason he felt his face start to heat up. "Oh uh, m-merci."

Matthew noticed a smirked spread across Lovino's face and he didn't like the sudden glint in the new person's eyes.

"You know now that I look at you your kinda fucking cute, aren't you?" The innocent catlike creature froze as Lovi got close but he stopped and froze when Antonio suddenly yelled his name

"Lovino!" Antonio suddenly pulled Lovino back behind him and smiled apologetically "Look, uh sorry about all this. It's very unfortunate for you to meet us this way. Let's start over, okay? Hola! The names Antonio Fernandez Carreido! Oh, and this is my servant and lover Lovino Vargas!"

Matthew nodded then was surprised at how red Lovino's face became

"God damn it bastardo! I told you not to introduce me that way! Idiota!" He hit Antonio again, who just smiled

"Aw, but its true Lovi!"

Lovino grumbled more curses under his breath then looked away blushing. Matthew smiled a bit confused by these two. "Well, uh, name's Matthew Williams. I'm, uh, Gilbert's new servant." He watched as both their faces turn into a mixture of looking horrified and shocked.

Antonio soon smiled though. "Really? That's great to hear, isn't it Lovino?" Lovino just grumbled as his master kept going. "It really is nice to see another servant"

Matthew nodded slowly then could have sworn he heard Lovino ask how long this one was going to last but wasn't sure since Antonio shushed him quickly. He then remembered something "Oh, uh, Antonio? Gilbert told me that if I ran into you that he wanted to see you."

Antonio nodded. "Alright, then I'm off! Play nice you two~ Oh and Lovino? Hands. To. Yourself. Okay? See you guys afterwards!" He ran off, leaving Matthew surprised that Antonio could go from cheerful to suddenly scary back to being cheerful. He noticed Lovino looked a little startled as well. He put the locket back around his neck then put it back under his shirt. The neko had a lot of questions, but wasn't sure who to ask. He also wasn't sure what to do now. He glanced at Lovino as he sighed muttering "Shit, now I have to god damn babysit."

Matthew looked at him confused. "Um, what do you mean by that?"

Lovino stiffened, surpised that Mattie heard that. "Well, uh nothing you need to worry about. Now I thought nekos were extinct?"

Matthew blinked then looked down. "Well, uh as far as I know me and brother are the only ones."

The other snorted "Well, damn it that must fucking suck, huh?" Matthew nodded slowly looking out at the sea, wondering how this trip was going to go.

* * *

sorry for the long wait! well here is the next chapter hope you guys are still enjoying it!


End file.
